Just Educating Him
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: "'David and I are just friends.' He's all you talk about, Kurt! 'David' this, 'David' that!" "Blaine, you're completely overreacting!" "/I'm/ overreacting? I'm the one who's about to lose his boyfriend to a /bully/!" .:. Klaine, Kurtofsky. T for cursing.


**A/N: An idea proposed by MiChan on Tumblr to be a parallel of 2x06 in 3x06, whatever S3 will be like. And so here is my version of her post, which you can find here (please remove spaces, there are three):**

**thesecretmichan. tumblr. com/post/5397825552/this-is-what-i-want-to-happen-in-glee-3x06**

**Extra note: it gets a little lengthy, but please pay attention to the dialogue. It's pretty key.**

* * *

><p>"You're in love with him, aren't you? <em>Aren't you? <em>You can lie to yourself all you want, but please, Kurt, don't lie to _me!_"

It took a while to build up to this point, Kurt supposes. Blaine has always been the perfect boyfriend: protective, careful, supportive, loving, caring, loyal. And Kurt has cherished his relationship with the boy for all these months, he truly has; but along the way, _something went wrong._

Blaine's touches felt less and less tingly and special and warm. Blaine's kisses felt less and less like fireworks and more and more like merely more touches, and nothing special, even when Blaine added tongue to the mix. And Kurt's adoration for Blaine seems to have been steadily decreasing, going from obsessive puppy-love to just… well, the same fondness Kurt feels for any of his gal pals.

Flabbergasted, Kurt sputters the replies slowly, "What are you talking about, Blaine? In love with _who? _I'm dating _you. _I love _you,"_ he assures firmly, frowning at the other boy.

It's November, Kurt is a senior, and everything feels like it's already whizzing past in a blur. He's going to be graduating in six short months, in one brief half a year, and it's all so overwhelming. But he's never felt better, because there is always drama, yes, but lately, things have been progressing.

There's a PFFLAG at the school that includes all of the Glee kids and even a few more closeted teens that have been lurking at McKinley or are new to McKinley and know or are unsure of their sexualities, and all of the parents are either accepting, tolerant, supportive, or getting there, and while Karofsky and Santana still refuse to be Out to the school, they have at least, through the meetings, come Out to their parents and the few peers there. And it's a start.

"Don't act like you don't know, Kurt! I'm not blind, you know," he adds bitterly. "You spend a lot of time with Karofsky, going to those PFFLAG meetings and having those tutoring sessions with him twice a week and going to the mall and the movies on the weekends. What do you think that _means,_ Kurt?"

Blaine has finally snapped, finally lost it. His tone is clear: he's jealous. Furiously, _painfully_ jealous, to the point where he looks like he's about to **cry** or punch the wall, the latter of which being the most extreme because it's so very un-Blaine-like. And Kurt feels a stab of guilt in his tummy for being the person to inflict this on the poor Warbler.

"…Huh? Blaine, you're not making any sense. I'm just educating him, that's all the PFFLAG meetings are for, and as for the movies and mall… I've only gone with him a couple times each, tops. We're _friends._ I do the same thing with Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, and Tina, and we usually go in groups. Dave even brings Santana sometimes, since they're still 'dating.'" He frowns in puzzlement, waiting for Blaine to explain himself.

The shorter male clenches his fists as he goes on as if Kurt had never spoken. "You talk about him all of the time. It's always 'David this,' and 'David that,' with you; I mean, he's mentioned no matter what you and I are doing, because it somehow reminds you of him! And it's more than just that: your eyes linger when he's around. You always touch him any chance you get; a touch on the shoulder, the hand, the arm. It's… it's how you used to act around _me, _before we got together_._"

It's true; Kurt and Dave _have_ been getting progressively closer. But it's mostly because Dave continued the Bully Whips even after Prom last year, and he's been keeping his grades up and helping Kurt with math on the weekends and being very cooperative (after a while; he needed a few meetings to warm up) during the PFFLAG sessions, and overall, he's a very good friend.

Kurt shakes his head, staring at his boyfriend incredulously. "Blaine, calm down. You're paranoid. Why would I do that to you? I'm with _you. _And besides, you know that David and I are only friends. What, I suddenly can't have male friends, Blaine?"

Seething, his breath coming out tightly between his teeth, the dark-haired singer answers intensely, "No, that's not it at all, and you know it. I'm not paranoid; I can see the signs, Kurt. And you're in love with him. You might be 'with' me physically, but you're not 'with' me emotionally anymore. You hardly want to touch or kiss me anymore, and all you ever do is hang out with_ him._ You cancel our dates for lame excuses. And it all adds up; I can't believe it took me this long, but I guess that it's taken a while to happen anyway, huh?"

Kurt stands, and the movie they had been watching together in the background becomes more than completely ignored, the dialogue and music only white noise, now, to this heated argument in the foreground. Raising his voice, Kurt retorts, "That's preposterous! I've had plenty of good reasons for canceling those few times, and you are completely overreacting! I can't believe you've turned out to be the jealous type, Blaine. I thought you were better than that."

"What? _Type? _Never _mind_ what type I am! I'm not overeating at all when I'm the one who's losing his boyfriend to a fucking _bully! _This is because he was your first kiss, isn't it? You're falling in love with him because you pity him and you're seeing that he can be 'nice,' and it's like the fucking Beauty and the Beast, and that's just _so tragically romantic _to you, isn't it? Am I not interesting enough for you, Kurt? Not my battle scars, not my daddy issues, not my looks, not my skills? Am I _anything _to you anymore?"

And things just got incredibly serious, because polite Blaine _never _swears, and Kurt can say 'never.' And each and every one of those points is like another harpoon to Kurt's heart. Stunned and a little numb, Kurt reels backward and blinks twice. His frown reappears with a vengeance, and he launches back, "Dave isn't a bully any longer and you know it! And you're plenty interesting, Blaine, what are you _talking _about? This isn't a fairy tale, this is _life_; and that's coming from _me. _I don't understand; why are you being like this? You're worse than Ron in the first half of the seventh Harry Potter movie." Coldly, he squares his shoulders and says as he crosses his arms over his chest, a sigh escaping his lips, "I think you've overstayed your welcome, Blaine. Please… get out of my house."

Frustrated, wounded, and finished, Blaine throws his hands up in the air and turns sharply on his heel. He spits out over his shoulder, "Fine! We're over, anyway! I hope you're happy now, Kurt. You can finally have the guy you really want, as fucked up as it is that he's the same guy who you came running to me about precisely a year ago."

And with that, there's a slam, and Blaine has left the building.

Suddenly boneless, Kurt collapses onto his couch, his hand meeting the bridge between his eyes, pinching lightly.

Did… did they just have their first couples' fight? And… and their _last?_

Kurt exhales angrily. He clicks off the TV and DVD player with the remote, silence filling the room around him. He slides his palm down his face and tires to assess the situation.

Oddly, he isn't choked up about this. He feels more fiery rage in his gut than anything else. How could Blaine think that of him? Kurt isn't doing half of those things, not the way he implied them… He's not crushing on Dave like that, or falling in love at all, or… or any of it. Beauty and the Beast… what even was _that _about?

Infuriated, Kurt sets a permanent frown on his face as he throws himself off of his couch and dashes over to the door. Grabbing his coat and his keys, he heads out into the chilly November air, into his car.

On his way to see Dave Karofsky.

* * *

><p>Dave is rapt by a book – a really good one, something they have to read for school but Dave actually can't put down, <em>Catcher in the Rye <em>– when a speedy, hard knocking sounds from downstairs at the front door. He shoves his bookmark in the center of the book and tosses it onto his bed as he scrambles up from it. He flies down the stairs, slides on the wood flooring to the door, and in two quick moves, unlocks it and yanks it open.

Kurt's standing there, completely unexpected, and Dave swallows down a wash of affection as he looks the other boy up and down for a second, trying to place what seems off.

Frowning a little, Dave ventures, "Kurt. Hey, what's the matter, dude? Didn't expect you here. Isn't tonight Saturday-night-stay-at-home-date-night with Blaine?"

"_Blaine _is precisely what's the matter," Kurt answers sharply, walking briskly past Dave, letting himself into the house. Dave's parents are at work anyway, and it's not like they would care. They like Kurt, and like that him and Dave do homework together at the kitchen table on occasion. "He's being utterly ridiculous. He suddenly burst out with this _ludicrous _accusation and ruined our movie." With a huff, Kurt plops down on Dave's couch the same way he had done to his own not twenty minutes ago. "And… and I think he broke up with me."

When Kurt glances up, all he sees on Dave's face is sheer surprise. "What? _Broke up _with you? _Why_? Just what is he being 'ridiculous' and 'ludicrous' about?" He's trying to understand, and be supportive, and a good friend. He comes over and sits in the armchair near the sofa. He leans forward, elbows on his thighs, hands dangling idly, as he waits and listens.

"He thinks that I'm in love with you or something. He's insanely jealous, and I don't see why! I haven't _done _anything."

But Dave isn't listening as closely any longer. He went from attentive to… _uncomfortable. _He's leaning back in the chair, legs together, his arms hugging themselves. "That's stupid. Just give him time, Kurt. He'll come back around. Anyway, do you… do you want anything to drink? I always forget that's what you're supposed to ask a guest, y'know? My mom tries to teach me it every time we have our relatives come over." And he laughs a little, getting up, acting fidgety, and Kurt can't believe Dave is just brushing him off like this.

Jerking back into standing position, Kurt squeaks, "Don't you care about my problems?"

Dave tenses, freezing in place. He turns back around from his intended path toward the kitchen. "Of course I _care,_ dude." His face is sincere, and so is his tone.

Kurt folds his arms over his chest. "You're sure not acting like it. Sometimes you really irk me! Why do you always go in defensive mode, David? When I'm trying to reach out to you? Aren't we _friends?_" and he hisses the word, his voice wavering slightly as he feels like _two _people who are important to him are turning on him.

"Of course we're friends! Why are you being so touchy right now? I get that you're mad at Blaine for being weird about you and me, but do you seriously have to _take this out on me, _Kurt?"

"I'm not taking this out on you! I'm trying to figure this mess out and get your input, since _you're _the one Blaine thinks I'm leaving him for!" Kurt hurls back at the jock, because he's just feeling so much… so much _pain _and, and– and _resentment _and _confusion _that he doesn't know what to do with himself but yell, getting it out _somehow_.

"Well what did you _expect, _Kurt? Your whole damn relationship with him, as you've told me, is built around a fucking _dead bird. _And he knows that I kissed you once, last year. Add the two together, and you get an unstable relationship filled with doubts! So what do you want from me, huh? Want me to go to his house and reassure him, 'Don't worry Blainey-boy, I'm not moving in on your man, so lay off and get back with him?'" Dave shouts back, because he doesn't like being yelled at. It isn't screeching, raspy yelling between them, at least; it's loud, but not fierce. And he's glad for it, because he wouldn't want to fuck up his friendship with Kurt by being stupid like that.

They stepped closer to one another during these past two monologues, however. And Kurt looks like he's on the brink of doing something irrational. "No! For the love of Tyra Banks, I'm not asking _anything _of you, Dave! The least you could be is _civil _to me during this tough time, giving me something to work with instead of yelling back."

"I'll yell at you all I want when you're acting like–!" He cuts himself off, sighing exaggeratedly. "This is getting us nowhere, Kurt." He pauses, watching as Kurt's face relaxes some. "Look, if you want Blaine back, then go get him. If not, then let's move on and do something to get your mind off of him. You need to figure out what it is you want."

And suddenly, Kurt realizes: Dave's being defensive and uncomfortable and acting offended because _he loves Kurt. _He's hurt that Kurt doesn't even see liking Dave as a potential truth, calling it (and Blaine's jealousy) "ridiculous." He's hurt that Kurt came to him about this when he so clearly feels that way about Kurt and wishes that Kurt returning those feelings is a possibility.

"…Oh," Kurt whispers, all of the anger rushing out of him, draining him of his adrenaline. His blue eyes search Dave's hazel ones, but he finds that Dave isn't looking at him. "David…" he tries, stepping closer.

"Don't," Dave says tightly. "Just… don't fuck with me like this, Kurt. You – you've got to know, by now, how…" He hesitates, swallowing a lump in his throat. "How I feel about you."

His head is reeling, swimming in a sea of turbulent emotions. This… this is so tangled, all of it.

In a burst of willpower that Kurt dares not to question or withhold, Kurt closes the gap between them, clutching the sides of Dave's face, and crushes their mouths together. His decision is made, it seems.

When Kurt pulls away, a small whimper slips out of his own mouth, and Dave looks shocked, stunned, surprised, and every other related synonym. In fact, he looks every bit of all of the above as Kurt felt when Dave kissed him the first time about a year ago.

Blinking, Kurt starts to move in for a second kiss, but Dave gently shakes his head and touches a hand to Kurt's chest, slowly moving him away, his expression muddled and cloudy, _sad._

Saying nothing, Kurt frowns and heads out of the house, back to his car, leaving Dave to think about what the Hell just changed between them.

And Kurt is left wondering the same thing as he drives back to his house, his lip being chewed anxiously between his teeth.


End file.
